To the end of providing limited flight capability after primary oil flow to rotating elements of a flight propulsion gas turbine engine is interrupted, a proposed secondary oil system has an annular reservoir around a bearing sump of the engine which reservoir is filled with oil from the primary oil system of the engine. A primary lubricant nozzle for a bearing in the sump forms a standpipe in the reservoir and conducts a primary oil flow to the bearing when the level of oil in the reservoir exceeds the level of the intake end of the nozzle. A secondary lubricant nozzle at the top of a separate annular chamber of the reservoir has a tip exposed to a low pressure zone created by a relatively fast moving stream of compressor discharge air. Oil enters the separate chamber through an orifice at the bottom of the reservoir. A secondary oil flow from the separate chamber is induced by the low pressure zone concurrently with primary oil flow and persists after primary flow stops until the reservoir is exhausted. A new and improved secondary oil system according to this invention provides a simple and economical arrangement of elements which, in association with an in-sump reservoir tank, achieves a continuous, gravity induced secondary oil flow which persists after primary oil flow stops.